


Treat Yourself

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Face Mask, Imagines, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Request: A: 3 and 28 Dean? Please?A: 3 and 28 for the prompt list with Dean please?PROMPT: 3. “This isn’t what it looks like.” & 28. “Girls night in?”





	Treat Yourself

Dean finished putting on the black L’Oréal clay mask. Turning the tap on, and washing his hands off of the clay mask. He turned the tap off. Grabbing a hand towel, drying his hands. Turning around to see you, leaning against the door frame, an amused expression on your face.  
”Y/n, this isn’t what it looks like.” Dean spoke, making you chuckle.  
“Really, because it looks like you have a facial mask on your face.” You chuckled. Snickering as Dean rolled his eyes.  
“This isn’t a mask, its dirt, from a hunt.” Dean lied.  
“Really, what hunt? Because you were with me the entire day.” You spoke.  
“Shut up, Y/n, it makes my face feel brighter.” Dean grumbled. Making you let out a loud laugh.  
“Oh, Dean, do you want to have a girl’s night in? We can put our pj’s on, braid each other’s hair, eat junk food, oh and watch chick flicks.” You snickered.  
“Shut up, I hate chick flicks.” Dean grumbled.  
“Sure you do.” You snickered, turning around.  
Just as you were about to walk away, you felt his strong arms wrap around your waist.  
“Hush.” Dean shushed, his lips pressing against your neck.  
You just shook your head, giggling more, as his scruff, pressed against your neck. Dean let out a huff picking you up, and, putting you on the bed. You tried to get off the bed, only for Dean to pull you on top of him. Tickling you until you apologized.  
“Okay, I’m sorry.” You giggled. Making Dean stop, smiling happily at you.  
“You look so funny.” You giggled, making Dean roll his eyes.  
“You wrecked the moment.” Dean grumbled, cupping your cheeks and pulling your head down towards him until your lips touched.

**Author's Note:**

> You’s should defiantly try the L’Oréal clay masks.


End file.
